


Техниколор

by DaylightBirch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Deprivation, Color Blindness, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch
Summary: — Ангелы не видят цвета. И температуру мы воспринимаем иначе. И вкус — сплошные молекулы. Сами по себе мы на людское восприятие не способны, а человеческое тело… не в состоянии до конца принять нашу истинную сущность. Для него это как перегрузка для ноутбука. Даже сильный вессель с трудом справляется… так что настройки сбиваются, — Кастиэль усмехается с грустью. — Да и, думаю, ты понимаешь, что для ангелов подобное невеликая потеря. // Но Кастиэлю не всё равно, и Дину Винчестеру тоже.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	Техниколор

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг огромное спасибо пользовательнице фикбука "Радужная Яблоня"
> 
> Техниколор - процесс получения цветных изображений в результате перекрашивания ч/б кадров красным и зелёным цветами. После это позволило получить отличную цветопередачу из устойчивых к выцветанию красителей. Зелёный - гарант сохранения цветов.

Иногда воспоминания сравнивают с фильмами.

— Чёрт, я бы многое отдал, чтобы это пересматривать каждый день, — Дин хохочет, заливается смехом, Сэм сидит трогательно-неловкий, как с фотографий, которые рассыпаны по столу тонкими слоями времени. Но волосы у него сейчас, даже взъерошенные, выглядят намного лучше, чем в детстве — торчащие лохмы, постарадавшие от совместного с Дином эксперимента. — Кас, а ты можешь глазами фотографировать? Ладно, не отвечай, мне даже страшно представить…

Лицо у Дина радостное-радостное, улыбка Сэма смущённая-смущённая, тусклый свет гладит их волосы, тени от бутылок раскидываются на столе с домашним уютом, и Кастиэль моргает, словно фотоаппаратом щёлкает, ставит видео с ними — родными и своими — на паузу.

Как-то раз Дин показывал ему старые плёнки, они шипели и шуршали, и это было слишком заметно в наступившей тишине, потому что Дин не смеялся, не шелестел обёртками и фольгой, не отстукивал пальцами по столу какую-то бодрую по человеческим меркам мелодию, как обычно. Дин смотрел в экран, замерев и едва дыша, смотрел с тихим и нежным предвкушением, а Кас глядел на него почти так же. Потому что это… это Дин — и Дин доверяет ему что-то, о чём не узнал бы никогда ни один ангел, если бы ему не разрешили.

— Иногда я могу неплохо детализировать процессы из прошлого, — кивает Кастиэль.

Сэм поднимает внимательные глаза с любопытством. По нему видно, что хочет расспросить, Кастиэль считывает это быстро, ему хватает тех секунд, что он смотрит на него прежде, чем вернуться взглядом к Дину.

Изгиб брови, удивлённый взгляд. Кастиэлю этого недостаточно.

У ангелов не бывает никаких полумер и полуощущений. Наверное, подходит под оправдание тому, что Кастиэлю недостаточно рядом с Дином ничего. Сущность стоит твёрдо на самой лёгкой материи, но рядом с Дином кажется, будто он всего лишь маленький котёнок, который вязнет тысячами лап в чём-то, что сильнее его, что нельзя измерить миллиардами ангельских глаз. Всё — или ничего.

— Ладно, это прозвучало ещё криповее.

— Хорошо использовать для важных воспоминаний, — Кастиэль пожимает плечами.

Он отпивает глоток пива, но Дин морщится так, будто отпивает он сам. «В следующий раз я Сэму эту дрянь покупать не разрешу, — звучит почти извиняюще, — ничего, завтра посидим и нормально выпьем… и без всяких зануд, которые на старости лет решили вдруг отказаться от алкоголя».

Кастиэль закрывает глаза и не слушает возмущённый голос Сэма. Ничего. Сухой рот и сплошное ничто наполняет жидкой материей — миллионы молекул с небольшой разницей в привычной химической формуле. Та, привычная, из бесконечного списка знакомая и узнаваемая — то, что приносит Дин. Приносит и впихивает Кастиэлю в руки бутылку, влажную настолько, что этот факт легко считать по прикосновениям по тому, как скользят пальцы. И говорит радостно: «Холодное», и садится совсем рядом, расслабленным плечом к напряжённому ангельскому. И момент этот тоже с бережностью сфотографирован, чтобы выучить его наизусть. И температура привычная. И это тоже заученный факт, сухой и прямой, выведенный на застенках памяти, как данность.

— …ты бы забил память всякой чепухой, Дин, вроде твоих дурацких мемов из двухтысячных, ангелам воспоминания нужны для полезных вещей!

— Хэй, ничего они не дурацкие!

Любимые фильмы Дина — на старой плёнке. Она шуршит и включается не сразу, мигает с растерянностью, как раскрывающий глазки котёнок, и фильм в голове Кастиэля начинается точно так же — темнота и теневые мурашки света прерываются шуршанием.

В начале были слова, и словами было: «Кто ты?»

— Кас, скажи ему, что ничего они не дурацкие!

Однажды воспоминания Кастиэля прочитали. Промотали с грубостью и презрительной небрежностью. И там были объятия — объятия с людьми, чьи прикосновения вместе собираются в смутный сгусток тепла, близкому к плавлению вселенной, меньше Кастиэль не почувствует, если только его крылья не раскинутся и не застынут с непоколебимостью при абсолютном нуле. И помятые фотографии. И кассета, лежащая под подушкой. И подаренный Сэмом томик Шекспира, на титульном листе которого выведено аккуратным почерком какое-то пожелание и — наконец-то! — правильно написанное имя Каса. И Дин, ругающийся на скорость интернета и показывающий какие-то глупые картинки. И собственные пальцы, тонущие в шерсти рыжего кота, скользящие с лёгкостью, и сам кот довольный; значит, были мягки и шерсть, и прикосновения. И Ровена, почему-то присылающая в три часа ночи картинки с другими котами и подписью «это ты со своим ненаглядным».

— Если что-то приносит радость, значит, оно уже не дурацкое.

— Ясно, вся вселенская доброта ангелов ушла Кастиэлю, — хмыкает Дин. — Но Сэм всё равно дурацкий, — прибавляет он шёпотом.

— Взаимно, Дин.

Дин фыркает и смотрит прямо на Кастиэля. Взгляд у него такой, что словами не описать, хоть Кастиэль и прочёл всего Шекспира. И, кажется, такой взгляд называют тёплым.

Кастиэль не знает. Кастиэль ни разу не спрашивал, какого цвета у Дина глаза.

***

Иногда старые фильмы раскрашивают тысячами оттенков.

Люди бесконечно богаты — они владеют не только семью смертными грехами, но и целой палитрой цветов, которую Кастиэль никогда не видел.

— Знаешь, это ни капли не смешно, — Дин с ожесточением водит вилкой по тарелке. — Кас, скажи ему.

И Сэм, и Джек, сидящие в стороне с британской литературой, так раздражающей Дина, морщатся. Кастиэль вынужден признать, что звуковые волны от столкновения вилки и тарелки и правда резковаты. Голос Дина тоже резок, но звучит почему-то гармоничнее. Всегда. И ещё гармоничнее звучит, когда Дин смеётся над шуткой Джека или передразнивает Сэма, который зачитывает что-то вслух. И ещё гармоничнее, когда Дин произносит что-то, улыбаясь, звонит Джоди и Клэр или показывает Кастиэлю любимую игру детства.

Наверное, вот что означает «приятно». Наверное, Кастиэль может представить, что это такое.

— Думаю, Джеку и правда не стоило экспериментировать на твоей куртке.

— Но я хотел её восстановить, — неуверенно подаёт голос одна из обложек книги. — И она в любом случае уже лучше, чем в старом виде…

— Ничего она не старая, — вспыхивает Дин. — Ей всего пятнадцать! Ещё лет двадцать проходить можно, но конечно, в твоём возрасте уже всё старое!

Другая обложка фыркает.

Что-то на лице дёргается против воли, словно крошится камень. Что-то дёргается там, где должно биться сердце, словно взрезается какой-то лёд. Дин поднимает рассерженный взгляд и застывает. Гармония в груди изламывается, трескается, переворачивается и проплывает на противоположный знак. Дин улыбается Кастиэлю в ответ.

— Я могу попытаться… — нерешительно подаёт голос обложка, но её обрывают:

— Нет, ты и на милю ко мне не подойдёшь, особенно когда в твоих руках британские почеркушки.

Любители британской литературы удаляются с самым оскорблённым видом. Кастиэль слышит, как Сэм предлагает отдать в жертву Джеку свои куртки, чтобы поэкспериментировать — эта любовь у него, как Кастиэль помнит, с детства. Вечерние лампы погашены, освещение совершенно другое, почему же тот свет чудится Кастиэлю теперь? Всего лишь обман человеческого зрения, нелепый и странный призрак. Что-то внутри меняется, когда Сэм ласково приобнимает Джека за плечи, но от этого изменения лишь лучше. Наверное, так люди и чувствуют слово «мягко».

— Зря ты так с ним. Это всего лишь куртка.

— Знаешь, сколько всего было сделано в этой куртке?

— Столько, что пора сдавать её в музей? — и в груди ощущение такое же, как когда Дин скользил по руке Кастиэля пальцами, тогда, когда ангельские силы почти пропали, и сквозь туман можно было ухватиться за эти прикосновения. Ощущения ещё призрачнее, но мысль отчаянно ловит ассоциации. В груди щекотно.

— В музей тут пора сдавать лишь тебя, это ты здесь произведение искусства, — хмыкает Дин.

В Америке бывают жаркие дни. И раньше Кас бывал на самом солнце, давным-давно. Воспоминания накрывают так, что все крылья и лапы дёргаются, и миллиарды глаз щурятся, но по человеческому телу пробегает лишь дрожь. Такая, какая была в космосе, изначальном космосе, когда Кас шёл в истинном облике, и галактика подрагивала под ним всей своей пустотой.

Но здесь нет пустоты. И нет раскалённой звезды. И нет температуры в тысячи градусов. И он даже не может выпустить свой истинный облик, хотя внутри тела почему-то тесно. Но перед ним насмешливый взгляд Дина и его улыбка, и этого более чем достаточно.

Лишь когда Дин недоумевающе косится на него, Кастиэль понимает, что так и не отрывал взгляда.

— Ты меня опять фотографируешь что ли? Подожди, я моргнул.

— Ты и моргаешь… — Кастиэль мешкается, — красиво.

Дин фыркает.

— Моргаю красиво?

Мозг моментально считывает новую формулу — Кастиэль закусывает щёку изнутри.

— У тебя хоть там память не заканчивается, за тысячелетия? А то смотри, забывать список продуктов в этом доме могу лишь я.

— Мне просто интересно, какие у тебя глаза.

Дин молчит долго. Нет, не долго — просто тишина в этот момент останавливается, пока во всём мире кипит вечное море действий. Ангелы вряд ли будут брать считаные секунды за «долго».

— Мне казалось, мои глаза не такое болото, как у Сэмми, хотя они похожи.

— Они у вас похожи? — растерянно отзывается Кастиэль. — Я всегда думал, что совершенно разные.

Дин смотрит пристальнее, пока — вновь что-то щёлкает в голове — не выдыхает изумлённо.

— Кас, ты что, не различаешь цвета?

Легко различать предмет по молекулярной составляющей. Легко чувствовать, из какой-то взорвавшейся звезды выплавлен временем и природой предмет. Легко чувствовать и ощущать на неземном, невесомом, неуловимом уровне каждую частицу. Но сейчас это всё кажется Кастиэлю ничтожным перед тем, что он не может различить цвета, и даже названия ни о чём не говорят ему. Ангелы будто больны человеческой дальнозоркостью, и потому цвета расплываются перед их глазами серыми пятнами.

Кастиэль смотрит на Дина, наглядеться не может, но не видит цвета глаз. Как и цвет волос Джека. Как и окраску кошек, обожающих ластиться к ногам. Как и иллюстрации в книгах, нарисованные с бескрайней любовью и старанием.

— Ангелы не видят цвета. Совсем. И температуру мы воспринимаем иначе. И вкус — сплошные молекулы. Сами по себе мы на людское восприятие не способны, а человеческое тело… не в состоянии до конца принять нашу истинную сущность. Для него это как перегрузка для ноутбука. Даже сильный вессель с трудом справляется… так что настройки сбиваются, — Кастиэль усмехается с грустью. — Да и, думаю, ты понимаешь, что для ангелов подобное невеликая потеря. А я… — он запинается.

Дин выглядит потрясённым и растерянным.

— Ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь?

— Нет, Дин, я чувствую, и поверь, — вновь что-то проворачивается в груди, как нож тогда, одиннадцать лет назад, только уровень совсем иной, и ножа нет, и Дин смотрит на Кастиэля с таким волнением… хотя разве его может волновать такая мелочь? — Поверь, я правда чувствую… настоящие чувства.

И откуда взялось это желание оправдаться?

— Думаю, не стану разбивать сердце Сэмми, он так старался каждый раз положить тебе самый вкусный кусочек… — тянет Дин. — Подожди, ты что, всё это время из-за нас ел? Ну и дурак. Ладно, теперь я уверен, что ты предал Небеса ради нас, а не ради каких-нибудь суши. Так. Разберёмся.

— Разберёмся? — пустота вклинивается на секунду между чувствами, а после те кидаются обратно с новой силой, и Кастиэль приподнимает брови. — Дин, с этим разобраться невозможно, я просто…

— Просто хочешь их почувствовать?

Кастиэлю даже не верится. Лицо у Дина светлое-светлое, улыбка не насмешливая и не полная жалости, а понимающая и мягкая. Красивая. Родная. Все эти слова, все людские понятия одновременно. Чернота напечатанных в книге букв о всех человеческих чувствах сливается в тёмные зрачки Дина.

— Да, хочу. Для вас, людей, это значит невероятно много, я давно понял. А я… чувствую себя неполноценным без них, Дин. Я хочу быть человеком, пойми меня правильно, но никогда им не стану. Вы умеете чувствовать и видеть, а я словно слеп.

— Ты лучше многих людей, Кас. И то, что ты чего-то не чувствуешь, не помешает тебе быть лучшим, — голос у Дина необыкновенно серьёзный. — То, что ты отличаешься чем-то, не делает тебя хуже.

Дрожь пробивает плечи вновь. Кастиэль не замечает, как садится рядом с Дином, Кастиэль не замечает, как Дин кладёт ладонь ему на руку, и в этом нет ничего предрассудительного и двусмысленного.

— Может, ты как-то особенно воспринимаешь слух, Кас? — деловито осведомляется он. — Слушай, я в этом явно разбираюсь меньше всех в мире, но… я хочу помочь, Кас.

— Дин, не нужно… у нас и так проблем полно.

— Будто бы от этого другие проблемы становятся менее важными.

Что-то в груди вновь трескается. Со звоном. С шуршанием и шелестом. Словно цветок распускает лепестки, и тонкий слух улавливает, как звенит воздух, как звенят листья.

— Себе бы ты такое говорил, Дин, — Кастиэль прислушивается.

«Дин» повисает в воздухе со звоном, с которым распускаются листья. Листья, скользящие по коже, листья, которые касаются лица ненавязчиво и ласково, не пытаясь обмануть призраком прикосновений. Обычные прикосновения должны быть ярче, ощутимее, крохотные осколки памяти Джимми всё ещё смутно это осознают. Но листья легки и так.

— Ну?

— У тебя красивое имя.

— Это уже явно лучше красивого моргания, Кас, — усмехается Дин.

— Оно похоже на листья.

Дин приподнимает брови и смотрит выжидающе. Кастиэль роется в воспоминаниях, как в обрывках киноленты, и не решается сказать. Наверняка он скажет какую-нибудь глупость. Дин — не Сэм, он часто смеётся над завёрнутыми в тысячи слоёв метафорами и сам признаётся, что терпеть не может романтическую муть. Но сейчас ждёт и терпит. И они сами не знают, к чему это приведёт, но…

— Я помню, как стоял в окружении деревьев и просто дышал, хотя мне это было не нужно, — медленно признаётся Кастиэль. — Как ощутил, что могу не зависеть от Небес. Что Земля прекраснее всего на свете. Что здесь столько всего, прекрасного в своей неидеальности. Листья живые. И их колышет ветер, который может быть и ласковым, нежным, и приносить смерть, но от этого не перестаёшь любить и его, и… те же листья.

Дин слушает внимательно-внимательно. Кастиэлю вспоминаются их с Сэмом воспоминания, вспоминается, как Дин смеялся, что на школьных уроках литературы спокойно усидеть не мог. Но сейчас Дин молчит.

— Смотришь на них и чувствуешь, — Кастиэль подбирает слова с нерешительностью, — что ты дома. И не ощущаешь себя лишним, а словно сливаешься с этой гармонией. Прости, Дин, за эту глупость, но для меня листья — это ощущение самой жизни. Кажется, вы тоже природу так воспринимаете… Жизнь и любовь. Я не знаю, как выглядит их цвет, но для меня это ощущение уже невозможно красочное. Может быть, я однажды смогу понять.

Дин молчит несколько долгих секунд.

— Зелёные, Кас.

— Зелёные? Листья?

— И они. И мои глаза.

Так просто. Когда Дин берёт его за руку, Кастиэль почти ощущает, как нежные прикосновения гладят ладонь, и омертвелые пальцы сжимают живые.

— А у тебя глаза синие, Кас. Я таких никогда прежде не видел. Они как небо, и мы с Сэмми всегда любили останавливаться ночью и смотреть на него долго-долго. Синий, Кас, это чувство, что тебя никогда не предадут. Ни за что. Спокойствие и уверенность, как в самом себе. Синий цвет — это доверие целиком и полностью и безграничная верность. Как я верю тебе, Кас. Что бы ни случилось, я верю тебе, и прости, что говорю тебе это лишь сейчас.

Дин сжимает его руки. Кастиэль моргает и опускает взгляд. Чудится ли? Реакция слишком быстрая.

— Я рад, что ты так считаешь, Дин.

— А радость обычно жёлтая, — воодушевляется Дин, входя во вкус. — Это любимый цвет Джека, знаешь ли. Носится со своим вечным оптимизмом и любопытством и готовностью любить весь мир. И со своими книжками, чёрт бы их побрал.

— Свет тех ламп, что притащил Джек, он ведь мягко-жёлтый, да? — медленно произносит Кастиэль.

По-доброму нелепые лампы-совы, которые они зажигают, когда сидят в гостиной, и звонят другим охотникам, и Джек пытается с помощью Сэма решать математику, и Дин делает вид, будто он вовсе не собирается уснуть прямо в восемь вечера. Свет ламп ложится на фотографии с десятками улыбающихся лиц и отражается блеском в волосах, различимым для ангельского взора, и скользит по ноутбуку с открытым скайпом, и почему-то отличается от серости остального света. Свет ламп — тихий смех Сэма, голос Джека, с волнением говорящий, что раз в углу девяносто градусов, то глобальное потепление неизбежно. Свет — это Дин, всё же задремавший в кресле. Свет — это их дом.

— Быстро ты учишься, — одобрительно кивает Дин. — Ну вот, а говорил, что ничего не получится… Ничего, есть повод отжать у Сэмми ноутбук, поищу, как ещё тебе помочь… Главное, заставить этих двоих помыть руки после британских книжек.

Голоса Сэма и Джека раздаются совсем рядом, и Кастиэль в последнюю секунду передумывает. Не обнимать же Дина сейчас.

— Спасибо, Дин.

Для этого дня не нужно никакой неестественно чёткой и детальной ангельской памяти, Кастиэль знает, что запомнит его и так.

***

Иногда фильмы разбивают на кадры, которые приносят тепло одним взглядом, и этого уже достаточно сполна, чтобы погладить сердце. Достаточно — по-человечески.

— Кас, ты в порядке? — на взволнованный и участливый голос Сэма остаётся лишь кивнуть.

— Нет, Кас, молчи, я скажу ему. Нет, ничего он не в порядке. И возрадуйся, Сэмми, твой день настал! — блеск ключей заставляет зажмурить уставшие глаза. — Я лично прослежу, чтобы он не смел геройствовать больше меня.

Кастиэль не запоминает, — наверное, воистину память закончилась вместе с ангельскими силами — как оказывается на заднем сиденьи Импалы.

Он когда-то читал о том, что перед глазами людей могут плясать цветовые расплывчатые пятна. Глаза болят так, что он не решается их открыть, но под веками не плывёт ничего даже сейчас, даже тогда, когда, кажется, вся его благодать закончилась. Благодать — невесомая настолько, что эту крайность можно почувствовать — уплывает, ускользает прочь, но Кастиэль хватается за куртку Дина, та настоящая и реальная, и никуда исчезать не собирается. Руки Дина прижимают крепче, но осторожнее, чем раньше, и Кастиэлю кажется, что эта разница ему почти понятна.

— Дин…

— Тише, Кас, — ладонь Дина лохматит волосы. — Сейчас мы поедем домой, и всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Кастиэль и подумать не мог, что у него есть дом. И это даже не вся вселенная, необъятная, которую завещал им Бог и в которой чувствуешь себя потерянным, как заплутавший котёнок. И не планета, которую с лёгкостью обнимают тысячи воздушных ангельских крыльев и которую обнять Кастиэль при всём не желании не сможет. Но и не нужно — он обнимает Дина, и ему хватает нелепых человеческих рук, хотя воющая внутри сущность хочет вырваться и рухнуть перед Дином на колени и склонить все свои головы, и доверчиво закрыть перед ним все свои глаза, и подставить изломанные перья и развороченные кости крыльев под его ладони.

— Кас, посмотри на меня.

Ткань куртки грубая и шершавая, и нос щекочет почти ощутимо. Открывать глаза и лишать себя маленькой сладости не хочется. Наверное, так ощущается сладость. Кастиэль не знает, и зачем ему знать, когда Дин не пытается отстраниться?

— Да, Сэм, спасибо… Кас, если ты сейчас же не выпьешь воды, я тебя убью, честное слово. Фигово выглядишь.

— Дин… — свет режет глаза. — Мне не нужно…

Сэм, деликатно смотрящий на дорогу, не оборачиваясь, говорит с осторожностью:

— Кас, пожалуйста, — с каких пор человеческих слов для ангела достаточно?

От воды становится легче усталому телу. Кастиэлю становится легче от беглого взгляда Сэма, от его облегчённого вздоха, и от Дина, который смотрит с тревогою, не пряча её, не скрывая под миллионом обманчивых оттенков.

Кастиэль и подумать не мог, что для него домом станет семья.

— Мне лучше. Спасибо, Дин, — разбивается звоном весенней зелени, — спасибо, Сэм, — звенит лёгкими стёклышками на ветру.

Кастиэль щурится, поднимая взгляд на окно. Белое с серым расплываются подтёками поседевших красок.

— Красивый сегодня закат, — прокашлявшись, замечает Сэм. Его возвратившийся взгляд словно поскальзывается на переплетённых пальцах Кастиэля и Дина и ускользает обратно на дорогу.

— Угу, кровавый закат, сегодня пролилась кровь.

— Дин, там было не так…

— Да какая разница? — фыркает Дин и встречается с Кастиэлем взглядом, и объясняет поспешно. — Он, э-э-э, красный, Кас. Ну, по ощущениям, как будто по лицу дали, как… Да не смейся ты, Сэмми, я тоже понятия не имею, почему Кас отказался брать уроки по цветам у тебя!.. Сэм бы сказал, что красный, как любовь.

— Ну или как любовь всей твоей жизни дала тебе по лицу, — бормочет Сэм не без ехидства. — Как, например, десять лет назад. Я всё помню.

— Для меня любовь другого цвета, — тихо отзывается Кастиэль.

Он пытается вглядываться в размазанную по небу краску. Вспоминается, как Дин предлагал недавно съездить туда, где бывает зима — две страны, белизна снега и чернота веток, соединённые и обвенчанные серостью небес. Дин говорил, что там нет никаких цветов, и Кастиэль не станет переживать о том, что они увидят разное небо и разные равнины. Дин полушутливо заявлял, что даже готов полететь на самолёте, если Кастиэль, конечно, будет держать его за руку.

Кастиэль сжимает ладонь Дина. Рука ни холодная, ни тёплая, и кончик носа больше не тонет в грубости ткани. Вновь ничего. Серость накрывает погребальным саваном сухие веки, и Кастиэль позволяет себе замереть на плече Дина. Плечо должно быть твёрдым. Кровь у уголка губ, которую не стёр до этого с осторожностью Дин, должна быть солёной, и её формула считывается с механической лёгкостью, как что-то вызубренное и безжизненное. Воющий зверь в груди — эфемерный призрак, а сиденье Импалы, Дин, мир за окном — реальность, и этих данных ангелам должно быть достаточно. Но не Кастиэлю.

Когда Кастиэль открывает глаза, Сэма в машине нет.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — усмехается Дин. — Ты, конечно, проспал всё на свете, но ужин я тебе проспать не дам. И не надо говорить, что тебе не нужно есть, выглядишь ты всё ещё отвратительно. И прекрасно. Отвратительно-прекрасно. Вернее… ты понял.

— Сэм…

— Сейчас вернётся с чем-то отвратительным. Пришлось послать его, потому что я старший и у меня уважительная причина.

Кастиэль лишь сейчас осознаёт, что они сидят всё в той же позе, он всё так же лежит на плече у Дина, и уголок насмешливой улыбки слегка кривой. Кастиэль отодвигается, и Дин, резко вздохнув, дёргает плечом.

— Дин, вовсе не обязательно было позволять мне спать, — растерянность смешивается со смущением. Почему-то вспоминается Ровена, её картинки с котами и слова, пропитанные ехидством.

— Ага, а что мне, будить тебя, как спящую красавицу?

Кастиэль молчит несколько секунд. Дин, разминающий затёкшее плечо, широкая улыбка, прищуренные глаза — если что, это останется на память, как тысячи других «фотографий». У Кастиэля могут отобрать окончательно и благодать, и силы, но это не отберёт никто, и он сам не отдаст, не очистит ничего, даже если «память забьётся». Ни одно воспоминание. Ни одну улыбку Чарли, ни одно колкое замечание Ровены, ни один обеспокоенный вопрос Сэма, ни один гордый рассказ Джека о том, что у него уже лучше получается осваивать свои силы. Ни один взгляд Дина.

— Мне стоит тебя поцеловать, Дин?

— А ты хочешь? — насмешливость из голоса исчезает, утягивая за собой нарочитую двусмысленность.

Дин смотрит серьёзно и выжидающе.

Кастиэль прислушивается к себе, и старая плёнка — что за семейная фотохроника? — в голове с щелчком возвращает в памяти пальцы Дина, вытирающие кровь у губ, в шутку хватающие за щёки, руки, стискивающие его в крепких для человека объятиях, прикосновения Дина — данность, очередная данность. Самая естественная и родная данность на свете.

— Прости, нет.

Кастиэль закусывает щёку — резкая честность и щемящее доверие, синева, радость от простых мелочей, от шуток, от взглядов, от разговоров, жёлтый свет ламп, песни, записанные на кассету… Песни, под которые они с Дином кружились по кухне, потому что Дин вычитал, что некоторые люди ощущают цвета через музыку, эксперимент, который перерос в танец, и видит кто угодно, Кастиэль и правда цвета почувствовал.

Джек и Сэм приносили ему книги по символике цвета, и Кастиэль определённо не из тех, кто мог бы написанное там судить. Но с одним значением он определённо не согласен.

Дин кивает всё с той же серьёзностью.

— Я понимаю, Кас. Это нормально, не переживай. Даже если ничего не будет, даже если ты не захочешь или так и не почувствуешь ничего. Но мы с тобой не сдадимся, разумеется.

— Дин…

— Кас, ты дорог мне. Да, ты отличаешься ото всех, ты… ты же Кас, в конце концов, — Дин улыбается, и в его улыбке нет ничего насмешливого. — Знаешь, этот мир прекрасен и так. Красота в неидеальности, Кас, позаимствую одну из книжных фразочек. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что в мире есть ради чего умирать? Ты всегда напоминал мне, что в мире есть и ради чего жить. У нас есть семья, Кас. И ты моя семья, такой, какой ты есть. Я люблю тебя, Кас. Ладно, допустим, меня уже унесло не туда, это никак не помогает делу, но…

Кастиэль не может до конца различить, какая на ощупь куртка Дина. Но обниматься так хорошо, а поцелуй, оставленный Дином на лбу, невесомый и лёгкий настолько, что гладит каждое усталое веко миллионов глаз и каждое сломанное перо, и Кастиэль выдыхает и впервые чувствует это тело живым. Настоящим. Своим. Он — ангел в человеческом теле, но оно его, и он чувствует себя собой, и Дин смотрит на него с бескрайней нежностью в улыбке, и Кастиэль ему верит.

— …наверное, мне лучше идти домой пешком, — раздаётся рядом вздох Сэма, и Кастиэль улыбается. — Слушайте, я успел пересчитать все фонари на дороге…

Дин смеётся.

Что-то светлое, мягкое, нежное до ощутимости — жёлтое, вспоминает слова Кастиэль — касается сердца, и благодарность мешается со спокойствием и уверенностью — глубокая, неизбывная синева. Жёлтый и синий сливаются в объятии, и выходит — не зря Кастиэль пытался читать книжки — зелёный; тепло и доверие перетекают нежными реками-красками, и выходит любовь.

Маленькая вселенная в Импале расцветает зеленью.


End file.
